


Do Or Dye

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz decides to color her hair. And Amity decides to assist.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 411





	Do Or Dye

"Is it ready yet? Come on, I wanna see already. I'm gonna look so cool."

Parked in the kitchen of the Owl House, Luz bounced in her chair. While Amity checked the time.

"5 more minutes. And yes, you're going to look very cool...I hope."

That got Luz's attention.

"You hope? You do know how this works, right? I mean, you clearly have experience with it."

Amity coughed nervously, averting her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I do. I mean this doesn't happen by accident after all."

What the two were doing in there required a quick jump back to...

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"You want to dye your hair? Why? You look perfectly cute...I mean perfectly fine already."

Luz looked herself over in the mirror, fiddling with her hair.

"I know I look fine. I'm quite an attractive lady if I do say so myself."

She made sure to wink at her reflection, Amity rolling her eyes.

"But I think my look could stand to pop a little. I just need that one last thing that will make me stand out at Hexside."

Amity sighed quietly.

"So I guess being the only human at the place, wearing that multi-track rainbow uniform and being the most recent Grom Queen doesn't qualify as standing out enough for you?"

Luz obliviously agreed.

"Right. I'm gonna walk in there come the next school week and people will take notice. I just need to pick a color...and find a barber. Preferably not the one who said she'd give me a free trim if I gave her a vial of my blood...living here is scary sometimes."

Leaving Luz to her own devices on this was clearly not the best idea. And any excuse to spend time with her worked for Amity. Hence why Amity decided to...

"I mean, I could do it for you."

Volunteer for the job, Luz's eyes lighting up at the offer.

"Right, you! Why didn't I think of that? You obviously know how to do it...I mean, besides that one weird brown bit you missed...was that on purpose or do you just like how it looks?"

Amity decided to just ignore the feeling of being mildly insulted right there.

"There's a lot of things you don't think about _mi belleza_. But I won't hold it against you."

That didn't escape Luz's notice.

"Aw, you've been practicing Spanish to flirt with me? You must really be head over heels, huh?"

She winked at her, Amity doing her best to not blush.

"Alright, let's get busy. Shouldn't take very long."

Luz nodded.

"So, is it like a spell or something?"

Amity was suspiciously quiet for a moment.

"Sorry, I don't know any spells like that. I do this by hand. Now pick a color and meet me at your kitchen sink in a few minutes. Let's do up that do."

And that's how the two wound up sitting in the kitchen, the sink now stained with some rather bright hair-dye as Amity worked her non-magic magic on Luz's head.

"I'm gonna look so awesome. Say, why do you dye your hair? I saw you in those memories in Willow's mind. I think you'd be cute if you stayed as a brunette. Well, you're cute already obviously."

Amity kept dutifully doing her thing, enjoying the compliment, and losing the fight to not smile at being called cute.

"You tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, and I'll shave your head bald. Anyway, I dye it green because one, I look frankly awesome this way. And two..."

She glanced around, making sure Hooty wasn't spying on their conversation.

"It's to...make me look more like Azura. I mean she looks so awesome. When I read the books for the first time and saw her on the cover with that cool green hair, I decided to sort of copy her. And now it'd just be weird if I changed it...thanks for calling me cute by the way. Dork."

She finished up, wrapping a towel around Luz's head.

"And now we wait. I'm pretty sure I nailed this, so prepare to be astounded by how awesome you look."

And wait they did. Chatting, flirting, talking about that undead squirrel army that had almost overrun the school last week, etc.

"Okay, that should be time. Let's see how it looks."

She handed Luz a mirror and whipped the towel off her head.

"And...and...ooh, that is...that is not how that is supposed to look."

She'd gotten the color in there at least. Problem was, it was blotched and streaked all over Luz's hair like a bright blue rash.

"...Amity, I think you might have goofed this a little...actually, goofed it a lot."

Amity buried her face in her hands.

"I am _so_ sorry, Luz."

Thankfully, Luz didn't seem to be angry.

"It's alright. I'm sure I can get Eda to fix this up later. I don't get it, though. I thought you knew how to do this?"

Amity's eyes darted around the room.

"Amity, what aren't you telling me?

Feeling a little cornered and panicked, Amity blurted out the truth.

"Okay, fine. I do dye my hair with magic. I've never done it by hand before. It's just you looked so excited and...well..."

It didn't take a genius to figure this one out.

"And you used that as an excuse to spend some time with me instead of instantly doing it with a spell."

She morosely nodded, staring at the floor.

"Again, I'm really sorry and-"

Luz silenced her with a peck on the forehead.

"It's no big deal, beautiful. Like I said, I can get this fixed no problem. I think it's really sweet you were that eager to hang out with me. You really are kind of a sappy girl, aren't you?"

Amity responded by lightly flicking her on the forehead.

"Don't call me sappy, dorky human...but yeah, I guess I am...can I have a real kiss now? Forehead kisses are boring."

Before Luz could honor that request, the kitchen door swung open. A haggard looking Eda standing there.

"Luz, I'm back! I tell you, those Coven dorks are getting persistent. You set one national heritage temple on fire by mistake and...dang, Luz. Did you get bit by one of the zombie squirrels? Cause those look like squirrel bite blotches on your head."

Amity grumbled slightly at that description.

"No, this is something else...I'm gonna need your help with it actually."

And one disturbing story involving fire and a little magic mumbo-jumbo later, Luz looked good as new, proudly showing off her perfectly bright blue do to Amity.

"So, what do you think?"

The ga-ga eyes and complete silence implied she liked it. Luz chuckled and gave her the real kiss she'd asked for earlier.

"Thanks for the compliment, sappy girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about dyeing hair. Hence the lack of details on the procedure...also don't know any Spanish. I got that from Google Translate.


End file.
